falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
B.O.M.B.-001 design document/2
This is part 2 of the B.O.M.B.-001 design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Locations Map 1 – Living quarters Airlock 1 Exiting from Hermes XIII, this is the PC's first stop. It is a very sterile looking room with an access panel next to the closed door leading into the station itself. No special access codes are needed to open the door, but the player will have to stand in the airlock for at least five seconds so the decontamination spray can hose the PC down. Once that happens, the player may simply click on the access panel and the door will open. Medical Facility The Medical Facility is at least twice as large as Airlock-1. It has six beds with three lined up against the south wall and three against the north wall. Smack dab in the center of the room is an Auto-Doc which the player may use at any time. There are also cabinets and shelves along the east and west walls, each holding various med-kits and drugs. If it's in the game, the player may concoct self-enhancing drugs and such in the lab that is placed next to the Auto-Doc. It's not an overly elaborate lab, but it is sufficient to make drugs and med-kits. It is basically one large table with beakers, tubes, and bottles lying about. Storage This room simply houses more med-kits, drugs, stim-packs, etc. Central Hall Exiting through the north door from the Medical Facility will place the PC in the Central Hall of the Living Quarters. Here the player will find several, recently used, fold-out beds attached to the east wall and three computer terminals attached to the west wall. Two of the three computer monitors are non-operational, but the lone operational central computer will display a countdown. At the top of every minute an audible computer voice will give a countdown status - for example, "T minus 120 minutes and counting to missile launch." This audible warning will continue until T minus 60 seconds, in which case the audio will countdown the seconds to launch. Also in this hallway, the player will run into two maintenance/security brain-bots. They look similar to the standard brain-bots, with the addition of two extra limbs that are laser guns. The brain-bots will immediately attack the PC on sight. However, the PC may avoid this conflict if he first observes the brain-bots' patrol pattern. There is a window of opportunity for the player to safely run into the Maintenance Room adjacent to the Medical Facility. Inside the Maintenance Room, the player will find another computer terminal that is directly tied into the brain-bots. A bit of hacking will get the PC into the brain-bots' command routines, where the PC may opt to disable the brain-bots. If the PC is not very science savvy, there are also quite a few EMP grenades and ammo for a pulse weapon. Maintenance Room The Maintenance Room is a bastion of hi-tech mechanic's delight. There are a couple of mechanic's labs the PC can tool around with, as well as materials to upgrade equipment – time permitting, of course; those missiles will fly soon, you know. Also in this room are four docking stations for brain-bots. Three of the four are empty, but one has a brain-bot that looks like it has been recently deactivated. The PC can do some investigation on the brain-bot, as well as on the maintenance computer, and discover that the little bot has indeed been recently deactivated. A quick notes entry on the computer states that the brain-bot exhibited unusual actions, and even emotions, such as loneliness, anxiety towards Dr. Presper and his cronies' arrival, and even an attempt to halt Dr. Presper's plan to nuke the Earth's surface. The PC may opt to reactivate the brain-bot and try to reason with it (it will not take a dedicated Science Boy to reactivate the brain-bot). The brain-bot will first identify itself as S.O.R.-1000 Alpha, and then go into a tirade about how he must stop Presper from destroying the populated areas. The PC may discover through conversing that the brain-bot became "self-aware" about eighty years ago when a minor electrical surge opened up some new neural pathways. Alpha, as he likes to be called, then began a crusade to learn all he could about what happened to the Earth, why B.O.M.B.-001 was built, and study the bourgeoning societies that popped up here and there on the scorched Earth. To make a long story short, Alpha can become a CNPC and help the PC thwart Presper's plans to "cleanse" the Earth. Yes, he is a late level CNPC, but he can be very helpful, especially to a PC who is not Science focused. Plus, Alpha has dual laser guns, baby! Lastly, since Alpha is so late level, he does not count against the PC's companion limit – Alpha's a freebie. Another fun thing the Mechanic Boy can do in the Maintenance Room is assemble a freeze gun. A bit of investigating in this room will turn up a schematic on a prototype freeze gun which the PC can use to assemble the gun. However, not all the parts for the gun are available in the Maintenance Room, so the PC will need to find viable substitutes for the components. Needed components are; freezer coils (kitchen); water and containers (bathroom); crushed crystal (TV in rec. room); power source (S.O.R.-1000 Beta of Delta). The remainder parts are in the Maintenance room. Once assembled, the gun works great against any armor since if super-freezes joints and moving parts, so the gun is effective against robots as well as the NCR guys. The gun will not necessarily kill a foe, but it will render it immobile, giving the player uncontested turns against the crippled enemy. Rec. Room The Rec. Room holds a ping-pong table, two computers used for gaming and information, a dining table for four, and a large projection TV. The PC can play around with the computers and get some information about the early days of the space program, and other miscellaneous stuff. A fun Easter egg might be to put an old Interplay game on one of the computers for the PC/player to play. There has to be something in Interplay's inventory that is really small (compared to today's games) that can be put into an in-game computer. The PC can break the TV monitor and use the broken crystal for the freeze gun. Bathroom The Bathroom has two showers, two sinks, and three toilet stalls. Perfect for cleaning up or relieving one's self. The PC can find water containers to use with making the freeze gun. Kitchen The kitchen comes complete with a packaged-food processor, cutting table, and a freezer. The freezer coils can be used to assemble the freeze gun. Mini-Med This is a much slimmed down version of the Medical Facility. It basically just has one bed and medical supplies (med-kits, stimpaks, etc.). Missile Room 1 This is where five of the eight missiles that are going to be launched are stored. The ten foot thick, red silos come out of the floor and extend into the ceiling and form two rows of eight silos each (more or less, depends what the artist comes up with). The player can access the mini-computers that are attached to each silo and see which silo has a missile in it and which do not. Some of the silos show empty because the U.S. government never got the chance to fully stock B.O.M.B.-001 before the war started. However, for those silos that have a missile in it, the player can try to sabotage the missile launch system on a per silo basis. Unfortunately, this type of Science Boy tactic takes quite a bit of time, and the likelihood of the player sabotaging more than five silos in less than two hours is highly unlikely. But, sabotaging the silos would cause a systems overload, which in turn would cause the station to eventually blow up – like a couple of minutes after the non-sabotaged missiles launched. Airlock 2 This airlock looks exactly like Airlock 1, but this airlock is a transition from Map 1 to Map 2 and back again. Also, there are six space suits for the PC to use on himself and his companions. Map 2 – Space Walk Inner Hull Support This is a steel reinforced support system that maintains the structural integrity of the round missile station. These are round tubes with a flat walkway in-line with the rest of the station. In order for the PC, or anyone, to walk on the hull support, the PC will need magnetic boots (supplied in Airlock 2, along with the space suits). Going in a straight line, the PC may walk to the east side of the missile station and enter the Command Center through Airlock 3. Of course, the PC must contend with the Security bots on the Central Hub. Central Hub The Central Hub is the direct center of the missile station. The platform is large enough to hold a radio antennae dish, a handful of people, and two ill-tempered security bots. The security bots have magnetic treads which allow the security bots to move along the walkway without floating off into space. An adept Stealth Boy may sneak passed the bots, Combat Boy may choose to blow the bots away with a pulse gun or EMP grenades, and the Science Boy may develop a way to depolarize the bots' magnetic treads and have the bots float away harmlessly. Map 3 – Command Center Airlock 3 This airlock looks exactly like Airlock 2, but this airlock is a transition from Map 2 to Map 3 and back again. No space suits in this airlock. Mini-Med This is a much slimmed down version of the Medical Facility. It basically just has one bed and medical supplies (med-kits, stimpaks, etc.). Meeting Room Directly east of Airlock 3 is the station's Meeting Room. A large cut-away map of the world is hung on the east wall with red thumbtacks precariously placed on Midwestern locales. An observant PC (INT > 5) will notice that the thumbtacks are on the same points that the missile targeting solutions are assigned. In the center of the room is a large meeting table and eight chairs all around. Engineering Directly south is Engineering. This room has several computer terminals attached to large computer storage banks, similar to the spinning tape storage banks from the fifties. There are also four generator type things evenly spaced on the floor. Here, the player will also find an NCR engineer. The player has several choices; if the player successfully snuck into the Command Center, he may choose to kill or knock out the engineer, take his armor and helmet (essentially his uniform), and use the PC's Deception skill to try and infiltrate the Command Control Room. Another option is to try and speak to the engineer using Speech skills, thus trying to convince the engineer that Presper has not been entirely honest with them (the whole death virus thing). Another choice is to blow the snot out of the guy and not worry about him. Reactor Core In this medium sized room is a large nuclear reactor with four smaller power nodes at each corner of the room. The reactor is very well insulated, but can be sabotaged using more than two dynamites or two C-4 charges (using more will not do any more damage). Using these explosives will breach the plutonium containment and leak a hell of a lot of radiation all over the Command Center. Also, reactor meltdown will commence, which gives the PC exactly five minutes before total meltdown and BOOM! Lastly, causing this type of catastrophe will initiate the emergency missile launch protocol, giving the PC four minutes to set new targeting solutions and one minute to get the hell out of Dodge. The one consolation about the emergency launch protocol is that six out of the eight missiles have a 50% chance of missing their assigned target, so if the PC can only reprogram half the missiles in the four minutes, there is still a chance that all the missiles will miss their targets. It's a gamble, but it's the price one pays for using meathead tactics. The same rules apply if the PC uses science on the reactor and programs it to overload. Command Control Room This is the ultimate room where the PC can save the world or help destroy it. There is a large monitor on the east wall that shows a close-up section of the Mid-West as seen from B.O.M.B.-001. Several red targeting reticules highlight different designated targets; Hoover Dam, New Canaan, Shady Sands, New Reno, Vault City, Denver, Brotherhood Main Bunker, and Maxson's Bunker (although the targeting computer uses old, pre-war names for the locations). Directly underneath the large monitor is the targeting computer. This is where the player may reprogram the targeting solutions. If the player chooses to disarm the missiles, he will be able to disarm all but two missiles. Since the computer was programmed to "cleanse" the areas that had been exposed to the New Plague, it will refuse to halt all launches and insist that two missiles be launched. The player must choose two targets to hit – empty, uninhabited areas are not an option. If the player does not choose, then the computer will choose the two largest populations. Also, reprogramming targeting solutions takes a fairly long time. Since both the station and the Earth are moving, the computer must calculate for optimal launch trajectory, atmosphere re-entry, target positioning dependant on the Earth's current facing relative to the station, distance, fuel, and weather. All these factors could take some serious calculating time, especially since none of these variables are constant; the core information must be extracted on the fly and then worked into a target solution. It is quite possible that the player will not have time to reprogram all the missiles, so he would have to choose carefully which ones to change furst. Dr. Presper can be found fiddling around another computer that is in the left hand corner of the room. If the player ever decides to muck around this computer, he will find that Presper was using it to calculate explosion scenarios, radioactive fallout disbursement patterns and half-life, and other brainiac calculations. The center of the room holds the computer processing core, a large, metallic object that is shaped like a smaller Zax computer. Two NCR soldiers walk around this thing pushing buttons and such. Escape Pods Directly north of the Command Center is the hallway for the Escape Pods. These are accessible at any time and hold two people each. There are five pods total. All the PC needs to do is access the control panel over one of the escape pod doors and accept the emergency escape request. One of the ideas I was toying with to keep the ending of the game "Fallouty," was that the escape pod does not have a designated landing site. Because of its limitations, the pod will land like a '60's space capsule, parachutes and all, in an unknown, remote area. This way the player will get an end movie CG of having his PC leaving the pod and wandering into the sunset of an unknown land – play sad music and shed a tear. Then roll the " and what happened to..." stills and narratives. Missile Room 2 This is where three of the eight missiles that are going to be launched are stored. The ten foot thick, red silos come out of the floor and extend into the ceiling and form two rows of six silos each (more or less, depends what the artist comes up with). The player can access the mini-computers that are attached to each silo and see which silo has a missile in it and which do not. Some of the silos show empty because the U.S. government never got the chance to fully stock B.O.M.B.-001 before the war started. However, for those silos that have a missile in them, the player can try to sabotage the missile launch system on a per silo basis. Unfortunately, this type of Science Boy tactic takes quite a bit of time, and the likelihood of the player sabotaging more than five silos in less than two hours is highly unlikely. But, sabotaging the silos would cause a systems overload, which in turn would cause the station to eventually blow up – like a couple of minutes after the non-sabotaged missiles launched. Art Requirements * Map 1: Living Quarters – vault tiles * Missile rooms 1 & 2 – meta tile * Map 2: Space Walk – meta-tile * Map 3: Command Center – vault tiles Cast of Characters Generic NPCs Dr. Victor Presper (EPIC VILLAIN: SCIENCE BOY: 30) Importance - Epic Shtick: 'Presper is a "quiet" mad scientist, and he is considered to be an end-game-level-threat on par with the Master from [[Fallout|''Fallout 1]], and his stats reflect this. 'He is the smartest man on Earth except for possibly the player. ' '''Karma: '''Presper is at 0 Karma. '''Equipment: Super PIP Boy monitors his health, acts as a motion sensor, and has a programming attachment built in that allows him to instantly create and download his own programs. Needler Pistol: (4 AP, 2-12+12 ''with Penetration that cuts Armor in Half), with 3 HN Piston-Propelled Needles in the chamber filled with tranquilizer darts. He also carries a Multitool, a radio, and a Flashbulb Projector with a Bulb that has six flashes remaining, with the command: HALT action loaded into the punch card. Presper would much prefer to spar with words than with bullets. '''Skills: '''75% Small Arms, 5% Big Guns', 25% Melee, 25% Unarmed, 45% Missiles, '''All Sciences 250% (or whatever the % mechanism is), 250% Game-Theory. Traits: All science traits. I mean, all of them. '- Presper accrues double the fatigue as if on half-rations, because he is fighting sleep all the time. He is secretly afraid of being asleep, and he will do anything to prevent being tranquilized or knocked out. '(3) Multi-Tasking - as long as two separate tasks are within reach, Presper can proceed to do both at half his normal skill percentage with independent hands. He could code two computer programs, for example, or work out a math theorem in his head while shooting someone with his tranquilizer gun. Perks (5): Cinematic Epic Bonus Perk: Smartest Man on Earth Except for PCs that, well, makes Presper the smartest man on Earth except for potentially the PCs, Mad Scientist which allows Presper direct input from the GM to perform his twisted actions,' Action Boy (2)' gives him a +2 AP on all actions, Inventor '(+25% to all invention rolls), 'Master of Sciences, and all other Science-related perks Prisoner 31.1: "Dr. Victor Presper" Dr. Presper has a simple dream; to preserve the master race – humans. The good doctor was born and raised in the area formally known as Shady Sands, now known as NCR. He spent many of his years as a scientific advisor to President Tandi before his disillusionment settled in – a disillusionment fueled by the caravan houses that ate away at NCR. When his breaking point finally came, Presper became determined to find a way to rid the world of chaos and human impurities, and discovered his savior in Limit 115. Through extensive research, Presper discovered the history of Limit 115 and its genocidal potency, and also discovered a viable means to cleanse the world. Using Ulysses, the quarantine prison, and a ballistic satellite known as B.O.M.B.-001, the way to human planetary domination and order became clear. He needed to get to B.O.M.B.-001 and use the nuclear weapons to clean the filth and wretch that currently occupied the surface. Presper and his followers released the New Virus in the remote areas near Boulder and Denver. It was close enough to the quarantine prison to spur ULYSSES into action, but not near enough to huge populations to start a general panic Once enough people were infected and ULYSSES "arrested" enough people to just about fill up the prison, Presper infected himself, Coleridge, and a handful of loyal soldiers so they too could be taken into the prison. Once there, the rest of Presper's men, who were not infected, would stage an attack on the prison which would allow everyone to escape. This event would start a countdown of sorts for missile launch on B.O.M.B.-001. ULYSSES would asses the viral spread, try to gather up the escaped prisoners, and once 90% of the prisoners had been retrieved, launch nuclear missiles to "clean & prevent" any further infection. By the time this happened, Presper had planned to be on, and in full control of, B.O.M.B.-001, and reprogramming targeting solutions to clean the areas he wanted. Humans of his choosing would wait out the second nuclear holocaust in the Boulder Dome, until the day came where he declared the Earth safe for pure blood humans once more. The only thing that really was a time consuming factor for his plan was figuring out the launch codes on the satellite. But Presper knew he was more than intelligent enough to eventually figure it out. After all, he was far more intelligent than the monkeys who originally programmed the launch computers on B.O.M.B.-001, or so he thought. General Coleridge (EPIC COMBAT 15, DIPLOMAT 5) Importance - Epic Theme Music: ''Minstrel Boy - Black Hawk Down. '''Karma: 'Coleridge has Positive Karma for the purposes of Intuition. He doesn't believe in killing anyone unless his life is threatened, and he believes solely in his holy crusade to take back NCR from Lt. Gov Dodge. Equipment: 'Super Stimpak, 3 normal stimpaks, Full Fort Combat Armor Mark 2, Gas Mask, 10mm pistol with a full magazine, 2 Flares, Night-vision goggles, 3 Frag Grenades, 3 Tear Gas, 3 Flash Grenades, Combat Knife, Assault Rifle with Scope, with 3 extra 24 Shot 5mm magazines, a tube of nutrient paste, PIPBoy. :Combat Armor: Physical (6/40), Fire (35/3), Explosion (45/9), +20% Radiation Resistance. :Frag Grenades: (20-35; 3-18 +17, 3 Hexes) - See Combat, Tear Gas: (7-12+6) - See Combat'' :Assault Rifle: ''Single Shot (5 AP, 8-16), Burst: 8 Shots (6 AP), Range: 45/38. Has a full clip of 24 bullets. :10mm Pistol: ''Single Shot (4 AP, 5-12 + 2 for '''Perk), 12 Shots with a Range of 25. :Combat Knife: ''Stab (3 AP, 3-10 + 2). '''Traits:' Gifted (+1 to all Stats), Skilled (Normalizes Skill Points) Perks (5): Cinematic Epic Bonus Perk: Born Leader: '''Anyone within Coleridge's zone of influence gains +2 to Sequence, +10% to all skill rolls, and +1 AG. Cult of Personality: Coleridge gains positive reactions from everyone, whether they are good Karmic or Bad Karmic, 'Detect Lies: '''Coleridge can detect lies easily by watching someone, and 'Action Boy (2) '''gives Coleridge +2 Action Points. '''Weapons Skills 125% Marksman 93% Melee 113% Unarmed Science Skills 75% Medic Captain Davidson (COMBAT 25) Importance - Minor Will only be at B.O.M.B.-001 if not killed in Grand Canyon. Theme Music: ''Running Gun Blues, Veteran of the Psychic Wars, Fight Club: Who is Tyler Durden? (Track 1) or What is Fight Club? (Track 3)'' Karma: 'Davidson has 0 Karma. He is a super soldier who follows orders, and he has no will of his own - everything he does is for Coleridge. '''Equipment: '''1 Super Stimpak, 3 Normal stimpaks, Full Fort Leavenworth Combat Armor Mark 2, Gas Mask, 2 Flares, Night-vision goggles, 3 Frag Grenades, 3 Tear Gas, 3 Flash Grenades, Super Charged Riot Prod, 14mm Pistol with 6 bullets, Combat Knife, Assault Rifle, with 3 extra 24 Shot 5mm magazines, a tube of nutrient paste, PIPBoy. :Combat Armor: Physical (6/40), Fire (35/3), Explosion (45/9), +20% Radiation Resistance. :Frag Grenades: (4 AP, 20-35; 3-18 +17, 3 Hexes) - See Combat, Tear Gas: (7-12+6) - See Combat'' :14mm Pistol: ''Single Shot (AP 4, 2-12+10, Range: 24, 6 14mm shells) :Assault Rifle: Single Shot (5 AP, 8-16), Burst: 8 Shots (6 AP), Range: 45/38. Has a full clip of 24 bullets. :Cattle Prod: ''Thrust (4 AP, 20-32; 6-18+14, or just 3-18+14 for simplicity, has 9 charges of a small energy cell). ''Super Mutants and Ghouls are not as resistant to this.'' :''Combat Knife: ''Stab (3 AP, 3-10 + 4). '''Traits: Gifted (+1 to all Stats, slower Perk Rate), Strong, Silent Type (+1 ST, +1 EN) Perks (5): Cinematic Bonus Perk: Born Killer? 'Not sure what this Perk would do, except that he's designed to kill people. 'More Criticals (1) '(+5% to all criticals), 'Die Hard '(below 25%, gives 10% to all resistances), 'Toughness '(+10% to ''all Resistances), 'Action Boy (2) '''gives Davidson +2 Action Points, and 'Bonus Move +1 '''gives him +2 Bonus movement APs. '''Weapons Skills 150% Marksman 150% Melee 150% Unarmed Science Skills 75% Medic 93% Outdoorsman Captain Pierce (COMBAT 12) Importance - Minor Will only be at B.O.M.B.-001 if not killed in Grand Canyon. Theme Music: ''Trip Like I Do (Filter + Chemical Brothers) '''Karma: 'Pierce is a bad person. Equipment: '2 stimpaks, Full Fort Leavenworth Combat Armor Mark 2, Afterburner Gum, and possibly Buffouts, Gas Mask, 2 Flares, Night-vision goggles, 2 Frag Grenades, 3 Flash Grenades, Holdout 10mm Pistol with a full 12 bullet magazine, Combat Knife, Sniper Rifle, with an additional 24 .223 FMJ rounds, a tube of nutrient paste, PIPBoy. :Combat Armor: Physical (6/40), Fire (35/3), Explosion (45/9), +20% Radiation Resistance. :''2 Frag Grenades: (20-35; 3-18 +17, 3 Hexes) - See Combat, Tear Gas: (7-12+6) - See Combat :''Sniper Rifle: ''Single Shot (6 AP, 14-34; 1-20 +14 +2 for '''Perk), Burst: 6 Shots of .223, Range: 50. Has a full clip of 6 .223 FMJ bullets. :10mm Colt Autoloader Pistol: ''Single Shot (4 AP, 5-12 + 2 for '''Perk'), 12 Shots with a Range of 25. :Combat Knife: ''Stab (3 AP, 3-10 + 4). '''Traits:' Gifted (+1 to all Stats, slower Perk Rate), Finesse (Attacks do -30% Damage, but he has a +10% chance to cause criticals). Perks (4): More Criticals (1) '(6: +5% to all criticals), 'Martial Artist '(1, +1 Melee Dam, +1 DT HTH, and -5% to hit), 'Bonus Ranged Damage '(+2 to all Ranged Damage Attacks). '''Skills: ' '''Weapons Skills 125% Marksman 95% Melee 95% Unarmed Science Skills 75% Medic Major "Border" Briggs (Combat 12) Importance - Minor Will only be at B.O.M.B.-001 if not killed in Grand Canyon. Theme Music: ''Save Yourself (Stabbing Westward or the clip from ''Pulp Fiction) Karma: 'Briggs has 0 Karma. Time and the player's influence, will tell whether he is bad or good. '''Equipment: '''1 stimpak, Full Fort Leavenworth Combat Armor Mark 2, Gas Mask, 2 Flares, Night-vision goggles, 3 Frag Grenades, 1 Tear Gas (used 2 against Rico), 3 Flash Grenades, Riot Stick, 10mm Pistol, Shotgun with 2 shells, and 6 12 gauge shells in a side pouch. Combat Knife, Assault Rifle, with 3 extra 24 Shot 5mm magazines, a tube of nutrient paste, PIPBoy. :Combat Armor: Physical (6/40), Fire (35/3), Explosion (45/9), +20% Radiation Resistance. :Frag Grenades: (20-35; 3-18 +17, 3 Hexes) - See Combat, Tear Gas: (7-12+6) - See Combat'' :Assault Rifle: ''Single Shot (5 AP, 8-16), Burst: 8 Shots (6 AP), Range: 45/38. Has a full clip of 24 bullets. :Combat Shotgun: +10% to Attack, Single Shot (5 AP, 12-22; 2-12+10), Range: 14. Has 2 shells. :10mm Colt Autoloader Pistol: Single Shot (4 AP, 5-12), 12 Shots with a Range of 25. :Riot Stick: Stab (3 AP, 3-10 + 4). :Combat Knife: ''Stab (3 AP, 3-10 + 4). '''Traits: Guilty Conscience, Perks (5): Action Boy (1) gives him a +1 AP on all actions, Demolitions Expert 'gives him an additional bonus to Traps skill, 'Duck and Cover '(-15% and 2 DT from all Explosions), 'Unbreakable '(Brigg's does not get broken bones), and 'Forced March '''(doubles fatigue time). '''Weapons Skills 105% Marksman 85% Melee 85% Unarmed Science Skills 45% Medic 85% Traps S.O.R.-1000 Alpha (Combat 15, Science 15) Importance - Intermediate Weapons Skills 150% Marksman 100% Melee :Scripting stuff goes here Companions! S.O.R.-1000 Alpha (Combat 15, Science 15) Importance - Intermediate will become a companion if * Player reactivates * Helps repair damaged limbs :Scripting stuff goes here Monster Roster NCR Guards - #~4, Lvl: 15-20 The NCR Guards are armed with high powered rifles, grenades, and combat armor. Security Robots - #~2, Lvl: 20 These security robots are bad news. They are treaded beasts with a tall, thick torso and two gattling laser arms.. These robots do not respawn. S.O.R. -1000 Beta & Delta - #~2, Lvl: 20 Little brainbots with two maintenance arms and two laser gun arms. They patrol the hallway of the Living Quarters and will attack the PC on site. Random Encounters Surrounding the Area NONE! Unless the PC gets intercepted by Klingons on the way to B.O.M.B.-001! Category:B.O.M.B.-001 design document